Sherlock Oneshot Collection
by RynnZekioZusha
Summary: 1-Sherlock calls John his friend.2-Sally hears of Sherlock's suicide.3-John hears the violin at 3am.4-Anderson abuse.5-Sherlock asks for his phone.6-Crazy kid Sherlock.7-Normal kid John.8-Ace!Sherlock.9-I love you!
1. Sherlock: 2, John: 1

**Sherlock Drabble Collection - I don't own Sherlock, it's Moffat and Gatiss's and they are pretty damn awesome for creating Sherlock and John the way they have.**

**I have found that I am no good at full length chapter stories, and yet I have trouble keeping from going on and on. So I am doing drabble collections of my favorite shows/books as the obsession hits me to practice with that, and right now the obsession for Sherlock has been hitting me hard! (These are written as the ideas strike me, and probably won't be edited a great deal.)**

**If there is anything you'd like to suggest to me I will attempt to write it up ^-~**

**1. Sherlock: 2, John: 1 **

*"This is my friend, John Watson"

"Friend?"

"Colleague" Ah, so apparently John isn't as comfortable around me as I'd thought. I had deduced we'd been getting along like friends must do. A bit too soon perhaps?

**"Advantages of a long coat and a short friend"

John glances over. Oh I've gone and caused that minor annoyance in him again. What was it this time? Surely not the short comment, that'd be a silly thing to get annoyed over, and John's not that bothered with his own appearance surely. He wears sweaters for goodness sakes. Friend? Perhaps he merely doesn't want to use the word friend to describe us. There are little things about John that confuse me; likely because he metaphorically thinks with his heart.

***"I'm your friend"

Oh really? Now he'll use the word friend. While I'm too keyed up with emotions I'm not used to, and I snap refusing to let him say anything else that could unbalance me even more.

He leaves and I get myself back under some semblance of control, and in doing that I realise that my reaction to John was ridicules and out of his character. What could make me react so strongly different toward John over something so simple? The first thing that came to mind was, 'Cocaine? No, I'm clean and have been for a while'. Oh, but drugs? How?

***"I don't have friends. I only have one"

Yes, that ought to work as an apology, and yet John walks off. In a moment of panic I hurry to catch up to him having to say sorry after all, but finding I didn't actually mind doing so. Perhaps I'm starting to learn how to think with my heart, no that's not it. I need my blogger.

***Season 1 episode 2 - The Blind Banker**

****Season 2 episode 1 - A Scandal in Belgravia **

*****Season 2 episode 2 - Hounds of Baskerville**

**The next one is called Shocking Scotland Yard episode tag Season 2 episode 3. Will be up shortly.**

**Thank you for reading, **

_**~ Rynn**_


	2. Shocking Scotland Yard

**2. Shocking Scotland Yard **

"Sgt. Donavan, get Anderson"

"Lestrade?"

"Just get him. We're going to Bart's" Lestrade walked out before Sally could ask another question. She snatched Anderson and dragged him out without an explanation since she didn't even have one. They found Lestrade outside waiting in a car already. "Get in".

"What is going on?" Anderson mumbled as Sally hurried into the front seat leaving Anderson to get in the back.

"Suicide at Bart's" Lestrade said muffled since he'd leaned his forehead onto the wheel.

"That doesn't sound like something we'd look into" Sally said eying Lestrade cautiously. Lestrade drew a sharp breath. "Would you like me to drive sir?" she said after exchanging a worried glace with Anderson.

"No, I'm fine," he pulled away and hurried them to Bart's.

Upon arrival they noticed blood on the pavement and John Watson yelling at one of the doctors at Bart's.

"Don't you two dare open your mouth."

"What the hell is going on? Why aren't you telling us anything?" Anderson yelled as they got out. He was loud enough that John whipped around.

"Oh you two are gonna be damn proud of yourselves," John yelled rounded on them.

"We don't even know what's happened Dr. Watson," Sally used her media conference voice in an attempt to calm him. He did go quiet.

Lestrade stepped forward, "Did you see him jump John?"

"I- Ye- " John struggled to say and ended up slumping weakly and nodded.

"Who jumped?" Sally whispered a feeling of shock sweeping through her as she realised who it must have been, but she couldn't believe it.

"Sherlock" Lestrade said looking over at Donavan and Anderson clearly taking in their reaction.

The Doctor John had been yelling at came back and told them they could go to the morgue now if they wished.

They followed and John grabbed the doctor's arm, "Thank you Mike".

"No problem mate. Gods, I only introduced you two a year or so ago." John hummed a response before Mike headed back up to the main area of the hospital. John lead them in keeping his back straight he was going to be the strong solider, and he was determined not to break. They all stopped dead at the sight of Molly standing over him looking sadly from the clipboard to him.

"Oh Molly, I'm so sorry. I forgot you'd be here" John was staring at her pityingly.

"We can bring in someone else if you'd like Molly" Lestrade tried to comfort her.

"Oh no, no!" She exclaimed hurriedly, "I don't mind. I mean- I feel like he'd prefer not to be passed around." Both John and Lestrade nodded understanding. Anderson sneered clearly thinking the worst of Sherlock for not having thought of Molly except to use her.

Sally had frozen staring at the pale eyes in the pale face that Molly had scarcely gotten the blood off of yet, and she realised just how frail this man must have really been. She broke. "I-" They all turned to her in shock. "I'm sorry S-Sherlock," she choked out through her guilt. She turned and left shocked faces behind her.

**That's all for now. Don't forget to review, suggest, and/or point out politely if there's anything I've messed up. **

**Thanks,**

_**~ Rynn**_


	3. Midnight Serenade

**3. Midnight Serenade **

John groaned it was early morning not even one yet, why was he up? A haunted sound of vibrating music could be heard under toning the faint noise of traffic from the late partying folks heading home after a night out. John had only been in his new flat for a few days more than a week, and his flat mate had been all sorts of crazy already. Sherlock had mentioned the violin, but John hadn't yet heard it. Till now.

John gritted his teeth and threw a dressing gown over his shirt and boxers, and headed down to the kitchen/living area. He almost sent a scathing comment his flat mates way for choosing such a bad time for playing, but upon looking over at him he realised Sherlock hadn't even noticed he'd woken John up. He was facing the window pulling strong vibrations of music through the bow and strings. Sherlock swayed so caught up in his playing that he wasn't observing anything it seemed. At least not until John tripped.

Sherlock turned still playing; his pale eyes doing their usual scan down and up again.

"Er, sorry. Was just getting some tea since I figured I wasn't getting any sleep," John babbled. Sherlock raised an eyebrow and shrugged continuing playing picking up the pace of the music till it wasn't quite haunting anymore.

Sherlock kept watching him as he straightened up and made tea. Turning back to Sherlock he meet those pale eyes instantly watching him, curious. John went to his chair and sat back listening with his eyes closed sipping his drink.

The violin picked up pace again. John peered through narrowed eyes and didn't see Sherlock in front of him anymore. He blinked confused before realising Sherlock was spinning and turning his way around the flat using John as a center point as the music sped up to his quick twirling. Sherlock then brought it back down again steadily, and finished with a flourish in front of John and giving a small bow before flopping into his chair across from John.

They caught each other's eyes. John gave an amused snort, "show off". They stared for a long tense moment before cracking up. They'd only known each other for a short while, but they were already falling into each other's patterns of behavior easily. Neither of them were good flat mates, but _they_ were good flat mates.

**Woot, I didn't mean to get another done today. Apparently I'm on a roll. Please let me know what you think, and if there's anything you'd like to suggest.**

**Thank you,**

_**~ Rynn**_


	4. Shocking Scotland Yard Part 2

**4. Shocking Scotland Yard Part 2**

Anderson walked out after her after looking to Lestrade to make sure he was alright to leave, not really caring to stand around with people who would mourn for a man who used them. Sherlock Holmes hadn't given a damn that the young woman Molly, who was unexplainably attached to the man, would be the one to see and tend to his corpse. Maybe he'd thought it'd be some great joke to do so. He certainly wouldn't put it past the sociopath.

He found Donavan leaning against Bart's outside wall. "Why are you so upset about this?"

"Don't you get it? I'm the one who bullied him, the one who without any solid evidence pointed the finger at him, and we know the newspapers are at least partially lying because they are trying to say that he isn't a genius. He may not have been a good person, but we know him to the extent that we know that that's not true," Donavan was wild eyed. Anderson sighed and handed her a tissue. She cleaned herself up quickly and took deep breaths. Anderson pursed his lips in an ugly sneer, but didn't say anything more.

They leaned against the wall together watching the news vultures making their reports from all around the hospital. Lestrade came out after a while with John. "The other officer's are checking the roof. John's coming with us to tell us what happened. Make sure the press stays back."

"Yes sir," Donavan rushed off to chase off as much press as she could. She was always good at this, and she didn't mind releasing some of that guilty self hate at them.

Anderson got booted to the back again because Donavan wasn't about to let him get anything right now. She'd gone from guilty to angry at everyone, and was running on that adrenaline. They drove in silence for a while before John spoke up, "he tricked me into leaving before he went to the roof, but I still can't understand why. It doesn't make sense."

"No, I wouldn't have thought he'd do that. But he has been self destructive before, so perhaps it wasn't as far off as we would have thought," Lestrade answered not wanting to leave John with an awkward silence, but wanting to keep the conversation from going too far. John seemed strong, but he couldn't be as put together as he appeared.

"He phoned me from the roof crying. I just think something isn't adding up."

"Him and emotion? Yeah right," Anderson mumbled and rolled his eyes. John whipped about and punched Anderson's head slamming it into the window.

"Shut up Anderson," John, Lestrade, and Donavan said at the same time. The car went silent a tense amusement hung in the air, but it seemed an inappropriate time to laugh. And then John snapped. The laughter that was coming out of him seemed choked after a minute and yet he didn't let tears fall.

**Yeah, I am definitely on a roll. This is a continuation because a reviewer wanted a bit of Anderson abuse. Which you know is always funny. Once again, please let me know if there's any random thing you want go ahead and unload some little plot bunnies if you have too many. I'd love more bunnies!**

**Thanks,**

_**~ Rynn**_


	5. The 'Hand me my Phone' Debate

**5. The 'Hand me my Phone' Debate **

**(Can be seen as a later down the road part 2 to Midnight Serenade)**

_*buzz*_

"John hand me my phone"

John sighed, "Where is it this time?"

"Floor," Sherlock didn't even look up from the coffee table he was kneeling beside apparently painting it with ink equations. John stared at whatever it was Sherlock deemed important enough to put all over their furniture. Then looked at the floor. It was next to his knee. Why is this becoming normal? Well because it's a Sherlock thing. John went to hand it to him, but Sherlock didn't take it.

John was definitely too used to Sherlock because he went to read it and found it was from his brother, and at a glance he found it wasn't anything important.

"Go ahead and delete it then," Sherlock said he didn't even need to ask who it was. "It's just his automated message to make sure he knows where my phone, and therefore I, am at."

"Right," John said as if questioning, but walked away shaking his head. To which Sherlock threw his phone at. It bounced off and fell at John's feet. He turned back to Sherlock with a face that looked like he was about to tell off a small child. The 'small child' was back to painting not even looking John's way.

"Um.. Ouch! What was that for Sherlock?"

_*buzz*_

"Pass my phone, John," Sherlock didn't look up absolute picture of innocence. That is if he wasn't painting the furnishings.

"No, I don't think I will. I'll be taking your phone," John scooped it up and walked into the kitchen.

"John give it back"

"Nope, I don't think so" Sherlock got up from his crouched spot by the table and pounced after John. And tripped falling at John's feet.

"Come on I need it," he said while attempting to stand twice before making it to his knees and jumping up to stand.

"No you don't. I answer it for you at least half the time anyway. Go back to decorating Sherlock. I'll let you know if anything comes up."

"Fine," Sherlock pouted and went back to his graffiti job of their own flat. It seems like if Sherlock stayed in one house too long he'd make it into the strangest piece of art, or destroy it. Who knows what would happen first.

"Why'd you throw it at me anyways?"

"Didn't" John raised an eyebrow at Sherlock's back. "Bored," Sherlock supplied.

"Why do I feel like we're falling into a pattern?" He grumbled wandering to the fridge. Too which Sherlock didn't bother answering, but did his usual smirk of amusement at John who had just discovered the kneecaps in dishes of liquids.

**And another! "I'm on Fire!" ^_^' Once again let me know if there's anything you'd like to see.**

**Thanks,**

_**~ Rynn**_


	6. Sherlock's Mishaps

**6. Sherlock's Child Mishaps**

Sherlock hummed to himself as he set up a mix matched bunch of lab equipment in the only cleared spot on the carpet of his mess of a room and got to work on his latest experiment. It was best kept out of the kitchen since mummy might move it about and mess with his findings. He lit the Bunsen burner and sat back for a bit reading while he waited for it warm the flask.

Next thing he knew a fizzing cloud of grey-green smoke was billowing from the spot that was once the clearest bit of the room.

Once it aired out the window he had left open, to make sure his room didn't get too much smoke and fumes, he found his lab equipment in need of even more replacements, and his floor in need of a rug. Sherlock wondered if he could manage to pilfer one out of Mycroft's study.

Time to pretend to be a pirate again and steal a bunch of random items to drag away on this much needed rug to distract Mycroft from realising he had destroyed something else.

**Yay kid Sherlock! This one is really short... Once again click the button and let me know what you think.**

**Thanks,**

_**~ Rynn**_


	7. John's Practically Normal Childhood

**7. John's Perfectly Practically Normal Childhood**

Every morning John and his sister Harry had a quickly solved squabble for the bathroom. Quickly solved because John didn't like to bother getting into fights with his sister. Then they'd eat breakfast and there always seemed to be the last of something to battle for. The last of the orange juice, crumpets, toast. John won these occasionally and Harry would let him win on his birthday.

School was the typical routine. John didn't necessarily have friends. He had club members that he spent time with. He fit well into the groups since there was never a moment where someone wasn't being a center of attention so John could play along, but individually John felt like he was too exposed and would try to avoid it. He didn't like being the center of attention.

John steadily got bored with this routine of nothing ever changing. At first it comforting, safe, but then John took on some stupid dare. And oh what an adrenaline rush!

**Hey all, sorry this one took a while been a bit busy ^_^" **

**Anyways, the story on how John became an adrenaline junkie. I hope you liked, and I have a few other ideas sketched out waiting to be typed up. **

**Thanks,**

**Rynn Zekio Zusha**


	8. Can't We Just Stay the Same?

**8. Can't We Just Stay the Same?**

"I won't leave you. Seriously, I'll visit plenty."

John was all chipper today and rushing about the flat making sure he was ready to go out to dinner with Mary. He'd meet her while Sherlock was off playing his little magic trick of being dead and she was his saving grace at the time. She'd stayed with him even after all the craziness that was Sherlock had re-entered his life. So John figured now's a good a time as any.

Sherlock watched him from his couch hands pressed together thinking. He'd already made his case to John on why he thought this was an enormously bad Idea, and was thinking of what else to say as John was making his way out the door. Because he wasn't going to be able to find another John.

"I like how things are, but I feel like I need to move on with the rest of my life," John leans over next to Sherlock's chair and gives him a one armed hug, but noticed Sherlock was too lost in his own mind to realise that John had just done so. He chuckled and ruffles his hair affectionately before slipping into a nice coat and leaving to pick up Mary for a wonderful dinner.

"Would you hate me if I asked you to stay with me like this forever?" Sherlock trailed off on the last word realising how dark the flat was and the clearly long gone John had likely already proposed.

Sherlock leaned back in his chair and finally took his hands apart to grip the arms sullenly. "John," Sherlock addressed the air in his usual manner when John wasn't in his vicinity. "Would you have hated me terribly if I were to have asked if you would have stayed? Just for me?"

**Alright, this chapter's been a while in the making, Sorry! It's pretty much Sherlock just wants John to stay and be his asexual life partner. Let me know if I made it sad enough.**

**Thanks,**

**~ Rynn Zekio Zusha**


	9. I Love You'

**9. "I Love You"**

"Well, if he had died from that explosion wouldn't there be more of him around the scene?" John asked looking at the body.

"Of course! John, I love you! That's perfect!" Sherlock's mind jumped so quickly in his excitement for the case, and he ran off immediately to grab a cab to go back to the scene of the explosion. Donavan and Anderson were laughing behind their hands swapping looks of pure amusement .

"He doesn't mean it like that, he's Sherlock," John defended walking after his over eager partner. Lestrade smirked at that.

"Yeah, but that's not Sherlock-" Donavan said mischievously, but was cut off.

"Course it is," John scoffed.

"To say that?" Donavan and Anderson kept the all knowing looks going between them as if their deductions were right. Which of course they were rather right, not that John would admit that Sherlock did act more like a friend to him than anyone else.

"Come on John!" Sherlock yelled from beside a cab. John walked off to Donavan and Anderson wolf whistling and stuff as Lestrade tried to hide a bright smile. John eventually threw up his hand with a rude gesture and stalked off to get in the cab beside Sherlock.

**Another chapter today. It's probably a bit sloppy, but I wanted a more light hearted chapter with Sherlock saying something without really realising. That's pretty much it. Let me know if there's anything you want to see me attempt ^_~**

**Thanks,**

**~ Rynn Zekio Zusha**


End file.
